Talk:Dragonborn/Archive 1
Concerning a portion of this Article about dragonborn's origins Todd howard himself says several times that the prisoner's (or main protaganists) origins are not explained, and are open to the player's imaginations. In this article you say he is put in prison for crossing the boarder, but the developers say that it is never truely explained. Also, the citation does not give the exact trailer for the information, so this could be a number of trailers, and i never specificly hear any developer say this. An example of Todd Howard explaining this is in the interview below. -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QKyE7aIhT4&feature=player_embedded ~Reddfighter (forgot to sign in officially) In the opening sequence it's rather explicit you're crime is trying to cross the border in Skyrim. Why you where doing so, and even which way, is not touched apon. At some point I swear I remember them saying you were trying to sneaking into Skyrim. I can't remember when. Zombies007 (talk) 01:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ralof doesn't really say that you were caught because 'you were trying to cross the border, just that you were captured while doing so. Perhaps Ulfric Stormcloak was close to the border when he was ambushed, and you walked into it while crossing. The imperials would have assumed you were with the stormcloaks and the imperial officer in charge of the execution didn't seem to really care enough to check otherwise. But it's just a theory. The game didn't really make it clear.Vorchaoffspring (talk) 16:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Technicality Is it Dovakiin or Dovahkiin? BlackCataclysm (talk) 13:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :*Dovahkiin. --Zluhcs (talk) 03:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :*Then I'm gonna go edit all the links for it. Someone should fix it on the main page? Timeoin? BlackCataclysm (talk) 13:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it doesn't make any sense then for a Nord to be Dragonborn, as they really can't illegally cross into their country....right? -- What does being Dragonborn have to do with illegally crossing the border? If you referr to simply being Nord as the player character (and not specifically Dragonborn) then sure it can make sense. The Nord have banished people from their land before (Barenziah), so you could just as well have been banished and then illigally re-entered. -- Bofrano (talk) 18:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) – You can be a foreigner and not recognized as a citizen of the Empire, although if you are, it's not really possible to illegally cross, it's like crossing from Texas to Arkansas... so it doesn't make sense if you are an imperial or a nord or any other imperial citizen race Go Imperial, put Septum as your last name, and that should be a laugh. Lol... Picture Re-Arrangement I re-arranged the pictures because they were just all on the right side so I moved half to the left and half to the right.Chargersphinx (talk) 04:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Why the hell did you do that? It looks worse than it did beforehand.... Aleksandr the Great (talk) 05:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I did that because it looked better, they were all just sitting in a collumn to the right side and It didn't look good in my opinion, but I guess your free to change it since your an admin.......Chargersphinx (talk) 13:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) What armor does he or she wear? What armor does the Dragonborn wear as depicted in the images? I see its an Iron Helmet and Iron Gauntlets, Hide armor and Hide Boots. Was there a shield as well? And the sword, Iron or Steel sword? Lightna 17:00, November 14, 2011 (UTC) S/he wears Studded armor, NOT scaled, with no gaunlets or gloves, as s/he is depicted in game previews. An Iron helmet, and either Hide boots, Nord Hero boots, Or Iron Boots. 22:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Jim Studded armor with a Banded Iron Shield, Iron Helmet, Iron Gauntlets, Iron Boots, and an Iron Sword. Studded armor, Banded Iron Shield, Iron Helmet, Iron Guantlets, Iron Boots and Steel sword. Is it just me ... ... or do all the races have the same voice (at least when shouting)? Played a Nord character, heard the voice when shouting, watched somebody play with an Argonian character, had the same voice. Wtf? 13:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It seems like there's one male and one female voice. Because you only hear it three syllables at a time, spaced out and shouted, differences like accent or tone are lost, meaning the voice could conceivably belong to any race, so long as they're the right gender. I have made an Orc, and his Thu'uum Sounds different. Try All human races sound the same, Breton, Nord, and Imperials 22:44, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Jim No, the human races have the same, the high and dark elves have the same, khajiit have their own, argonians have same as human, orcs have different, wood elves same as human The Second Dragonborn! Wait... I was messing around with the console commands and I thought it'd be neat to make another me. After using the 'player.placeatme 00000007' command, essentially placing another me at me another me came to me (the copy of me was wearing the same stuff the Dragonborn in the trailer was wearing...)... and insulted me! "Hey, ugly!" "Hey, Cheese Brain!" "Hey, Skeever Butt!" "Hey, Troll Bait!" After promptly killing myself for insulting me I looted the corpse and found a "Book of the Dragonborn." I've never heard any other NPC say those things! Should this be added as a fun little trivia, or on notes? Mizuumi (talk) 17:16, December 4, 2011 (UTC) that's what the Dovahkiin says if you use the shout that distracts the enemy, i forgot what its called. When you use it you hear someone make one of those comments and the enemy runs towards the direction that it came from if they haven't fully seen you. In my experience the most common one of these is "hey skeever butt". Mrbear420 (talk) 06:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : Yes those insults are the ones the Dragonborn says when using "Throw Voice" (Zul Mey Gut). It distracts the enemy without giving away the Dragonborn's location. Heartseeker (talk) 16:15, December 18, 2011 (UTC) AT the beginning... I just noticed the first dragon you kill says something like "Dovahkiin, no!" before death and some days later you hear a loud thunder and something angry shouting "Dovahkiin". So they didn't mean any harm to the Dragonborn until he betrayed the dragons by killing Mirmulnir. That's sad ;_; LazyTiger (talk) 08:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Of course they did. The Dragonborn is the only one who can kill dragons and absorb souls to permanently kill them. And only the dragonborn can stop alduin, which - oh - its an evil dragon that wants to destroy the world ^^ The dragon is exclaiming in dismay because a Dragonborn is the only thing that can stop them. Dragons don't care if they're killed since they are immortal beings and can be restored to life by Alduin. Atypicaloracle (talk) 15:16, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Dragonborn as The Listener and The Leader of Brotherhood I've been trying to edit the article to put that the Dragonborn can be The Listener and The Leader of the brotherhood faction in Skyrim, but some stupid guy (Vegeta something like that) always remove it back implying that he can only be The Listener. Well, there is this screenshot with the proof of the concept that i wanted to share with you guys -> http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/811/2012010400001.jpg/ Can i or somebody edit the article now? 15:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Listeners are leaders of the Darkbrotherhood. The term "Listener" is sufficient enough to encompass both concepts. I think it's find the way it is. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 16:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :True, but a leader of a sanctuary and Listener are two different things. How about leader of the dawnstar sanctuary in addition to of leader of the Dark brotherhood?Vorchaoffspring (talk) 16:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Name Upon completing the quest The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, the Greybeards confirm the identity of the Dragonborn essentially by Shouting at him/her. This barrage of draconic language (which staggers the Dragonborn with its force) is translated for you afterwards by Arngeir. He mentions that they hail the Dragonborn as an actual dragon (which makes sense, since the Dragonborn is a dragon soul with a mortal body), which if I remember correctly was "Ymir, Dragon of the North." Is this significant enough to merit mention in this article? Atypicaloracle (talk) 03:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC) It is Ysmir, not Ymir. Why is this page full of star wars info? Wouldn't the Dragonborn prophecy be a better opening quote to this article than snippets of Esbrn's narration from the trailer? Or is that just too long? I think.. ...I'm just gonna go and remove the "SKYRIM FAG" from the second line in the previous games section! Chubbaking (talk) 22:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Separate pages Am I the only one who thinks that there should be separate pages for what dragonborn is (there have been several throughout history) and the main protagonist of Skyrim? There are pages for Hero of Kvatch, Hero of Daggerfall and Hero of Morrowind, I don't see why this should be different. There is more than enough information for two pages. What do you, guys, think? Ikabite (talk) 13:55, May 11, 2012 (UTC) : Hey Ikabite! I agree - there should be a page that from a lore point of view explains what Dragonborn is in a general sense. Much of this page is about the protagonist of Skyrim anyway, so something like Dragonborn (Lore) would be useful. Jimeee (talk) 14:53, May 11, 2012 (UTC) dwarven dagger Hey just letting you guys know steel daggers dont have dwemer inscriptions etched on the blade. The dagger that the dragonborn is holding is of Dwarven origin.Jerred Long XD. 06:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC)jerredlong 'Third meaning of Dovahkiin You have both of these written down: *Dovah Kiin = Dragon Born *Dov Ah Kiin = Dragonkind Hunter Born But technically you can also get this meaning: *Do Vah Kiin = Of/About Spring Born Maybe the Dragonborn is also always born about spring time??? 07:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Just a random Skyrim fan The last Dragonborn Sorry if im doin this wrong, im not used to adding things yet, but anyways, is the dragonborn in Skyrim the last dragonborn? I've heard somewhere of the prophacy of the last dragonborn and i was wondering if your charactor is the last one, or if the last one hasn't come yet. can someone clarify this with me please? 7Y13R 17:50, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Relite25 The PC is the final dragonborn as the killer of alduin no longer needing dragonborns ( or the voice)# Hutchy the only true way to kill a dragon is to absorb its soul since you cannot absorb alduins soul, hence he is still alive, or possibly not a dragon at all much like peryite take the form of a dragon alduin the nordic god of destructiion could take the form of a dragon. but i digress since the soul wasnt absorbed alduin is not truely dead the prophecy actually says that When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world... that actually is a clearly reference to the events of arena. ''When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped, a reference to the numidium and warp in the west. 'When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles... a reference to morrowind and the eruption of the red mountain.'When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls... a clear reference to the events of oblivion and the death Uriel Septim VII and'' Martin Septim the white tower falls is a reference to the invasion of the thalmor of the imperial city. When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding... a reference to the die of torygg and the start of the civil war in skyrim. The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn... that means that alduin returns is bounded to the events of all of the other elder scrolls and the fate of the world is on the last dragonborn so probably yes the dragonborn of TESV is the last one.' Factual correction What basis is there to suggest that The Dragonborn will appear in future games? Specific lines that really strongly hint at it, I mean. I really don't see anything that suggests the Dragonborn will appear in future games. The last discussion with Parthunax was just the Skyrim equivalent of "You no longer bear the burden of prophecy, you are free.... blah blah blah.... lead my people and make them great." or more recently "The last of the Septims passess into history.... blah blah blah.... When the next Elder Scroll is written, you will be it's scribe." (Incidentally, I recall that line being used to make claims that the main character of Oblivion would reappear in Skyrim, back when we didn't know much about it) In essence, I feel like this "may appear in future games" is not really justified by anything. It's just the equivalent of "So Martin said that "When the next Elder Scroll is written you will be it's scribe." That ''obviously means the CoC is going to be the main character in Skyrim." Just as with Oblivion, I suspect that this will turn out the same way. The Dragonborn will go the route of every single other Elder Scrolls Player Character ever. Vaugely mentioned, never really appearing in the next game. (Oh to be sure, CoC appeared as Sheogorath, but that is because he became a more... shall we say "Defined" character over the course of the games, Sheogorath. Technically every game with a Sheogorath Shrine now has the CoC in it, but I digress. The point is, I don't see any basis for the Dragonborn appearing in future games. It carries no more weight than claims that the CoC was going to reunite the Empire and save the world in Skyrim. I suspect this speculation is about as likely as that one to come true. 18:50, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Some Guy Is The Dragonborn The Last Septim Would the draganborn be a septim because the septims were given the blessing and only they got it (maybe The hero of kvatch got the ability but there was never a chance to use a thu'um) False. The Septims were in no way the only Dragonborn dynasty. You are aware that the Amulet of Kings (A sign that the Emperor was Dragonborn, as only a Dragonborn could wear it) has existed since it was given to St. Alessia by Akatosh. Alessia, The Reman Emperors, and The Septim Emperors, these were three seperate, unattached dynasties each of which was Dragonborn (Although Reman was apparently connected to Alessia, so I guess it's two, but still). In the Lost Prophecies the Nerevarine was refered to as "Dragon Born" but it has been suggested that this has more to do with his coming to Morrowind from the west than possessing the blood of Akatosh, but I digress. In essence, there have been three dynasties possessed of the Dragon Blood, as such the assumption that all Dragonborn are Septims is inheritly flawed. Furthermore, the Hero of Kavatch was decidedly not a Dragonborn, if you were you would have been able to wear the Amulet of Kings in Oblivion, which you were not. 10:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Some Guy Dragonborn Emperor :I think the Dragonborn should become Emperor in a DLC. You should have a coup and make Meade give you the crown, just like in Roman times. Anyone agree? :Unlikely to happen, since the Emperor rules over Cyrodiil, not Skyrim. The High King rules over Skyrim. Canonically, we do not know if Mede was killed by the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, so we have to assume that he and his spawn still hold the throne. At any rate, be patient. Players of the TES MMO have the opportunity to become Emperor. -- 16:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::No. Actually, the Emperor rules over Cyrodiil AND Skyrim (as well as Morrowind and High Rock - many provinces were lost after the Oblivion Crisis). The High King is merely a Province ruler who serves the Emperor. Just the same way as the Jarls are Hold rulers who serve the High King. 00:40, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Parents In conversations in the Dawnguard expansion, you can talk a bit about the Dragonborn's parents, like if they had a good relationship or not. I think I even implied that I killed my parents. In the picture v it says he is fighting a wolf, but not, he is fignting a troll! The description is wrong. Caption Caption In the second picture down, the caption reads that the Dragonborn is fighting a wolf however that picture depicts a Troll. Arrancar79 (talk) 01:11, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The Dragonborn is fighting a "Wolf" It's simple, its not a Wolf its a Troll, who did this? Factual correction On the artwork depicting the Dovahkiin fighting a troll, it says "Official artwork by Adam Adamowicz, depicting the Dragonborn protagonist fighting a wolf.", this is incorrect, as it's obviously a troll, not a wolf, that the Dragonborn is fighting in the image. A messed up caption. There seems to be a caption wrong on this page. On the one with the art work of the Dragonborn charging a Troll, it labels it as a Wolf, and even gives a link to the Wolf page! I know it's minor, but could someone with higher authority fix it? It's really bugging my OCD to all ends. *Oops! Didn't notice that everyone else was complaining about it too... But seriously. Fix it. The Gourmet The Gourmet is a title that the Dragonborn can go by. Ironic event? Should it be noted in the trivia that ironically Alduin's interference at Helgen, is the reason the Dragonborn is still alive? pretty ironic. Why so serious? (talk) 14:16, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Certainly we can mention that the Dragonborn is only alive because of Alduin, but labeling it as iron violates our policy on neutrality. We cannot insert our own biases or research into articles. Nor can be add our feelings or opinions. Sorry. -- 02:32, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Oh sorry, I did not mean that we should label it as irony, but mention that the only reason he is alive is because of Alduin's interference. Why so serious? (talk) 14:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Capitalization request "The Ultimate Dragon Slayer" I am referring to the quotes title in the last line of the first section of this article. If it is indeed a title, the first letter of every word should be capitalized. :Always remember to sign talk pages with four tildes, and please try to make a separate header when you change topics on a talk page. Otherwise, your comments are easily overlooked, or ignored as spam or inconsequential. Luckily, I protect this article, so I noticed your comment. Moving along, I'm not sure where you saw "The Ultimate Dragon Slayer". I was unable to find this in the article, so I'm not sure what exactly you believe should be capitalized. -- 02:31, August 16, 2012 (UTC) dovakinn relations to real life religions? Firstly, i would like to apologise if I did wronly on posting at least i think it is posting and if i caused anybody to feel uneasy. Feel free to remove this post if you deem it so. I realised a little link while browsing so i had to kinda ask. I would like to ask about Dovahkiin's possible relations to the Christian bible Standard KJV (cambridge edition) from revelations 13:11 which says: "And I beheld another beast coming up out of the earth; and he had two horns like a lamb, and he spake as a dragon." Dovahkiin's iron helmet and ability to speak in dragon toungue kinda matches this. Creatingbiscuts (talk) 14:12, September 12, 2012 (UTC) E3 or Trailer Version of Dragonborn: There is an Object ID for dragonborn founded on the data files, saying help dragonborn, this dragonborn might be used for the Skyrim Trailer, or the E3. Which more looks from the Skyrim Trailer, the object ID is 7, player.placeatme 7 spawns Dragonborn. I founded this opening the console saying help and type some ridicolous stuff as like Dragonborn, and then was spawned. The Voice of the Dragonborn is the same as using the Throw Voice. For PC Players if you want to spawn Dragonborn; player.placeatme 7. The Original Dragonborn is also very weak. This might be one of the Unused NPC's that were cut from the final game. (Ezio Auditore Da Firenze02) Soul if a Dragonborn was to kill another dragonborn would the killer absorb a dragon's soul? : This is a very good quesiton, as far as we know, such a thing hasn't (and at this point probably never will) happen, due to this their is a good chance we will never know and as far as I know the lore does not explain it sufficiently for us to guess. Mask2697 (talk) 16:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) : I think he/she would get the other dragonborn's shouts but since there so far hasn't been more than one dragonborn at a time in Tamriel there isn't any way to tell. Matsczon (talk) 18:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) : We will more than likely find out when the Dragonborn DLC comes out next month. 15:04, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Dragonborns in Serbian (Slavic) mythology :Dragonborns :by Radomir Ristic : :In the folk beliefs of the Serbian people there are some very interesting myths which tell us how some people gained their unusual powers, intelligence, strength etc. Actually, it is believed by the Serbian people that almost every Serbian hero throughout the history was a dragonborn. That is how people have explained their heroic acts, wisdom and powers. : :In Serbian mythology we can clearly see that there are at least three different kinds of Dragons. The first kind would be the dragons identified with meteors in the night sky; they are considered to be the personifications of fire. The second kind are reptile dragons or serpent dragons who are very similar to those we can find in the legends of western Europe. People believe these can be very dangerous. In most cases they are winged serpents, possessing a high amount of intelligence and behaving similar as dragonborns, actually sharing the same capabilities. The third kind of Dragons are the dragonborns (srb. zmajeviti) themselves. Various heroes, historical or fictional, mainly from the Kosovo epic cycle, were presumed to be sons of dragons. Some of the highest in this genealogy were the Despot, Stefan Lazarević, Zmaj Ognjeni Vuk fiery dragon wolf, Vasa Čarapić, Zmaj od Avale dragon of Avala, and Stojan Čupić, Zmaj od Noćaja, dragon of Noćaj. Other heroes bestowed with dragon-like attributes included Miloš Obilić, Banović Strahinja, Ljutica Bogdan and King Marko. Despot Stefan Lazarević (1377-1427) was the son of the famous Knez, or Prince, Lazar, the man who led the Serbian army into the fateful battle with the Ottomans in 1389 at the Battle of Kosovo. However, the popular belief was that his actual origins were from the dragon of Jastrebac. The legend of his origin morphed into an epic poem, featuring the dragon child, Zmaj Ognjeni Vuk, who kills the dragon of Jastrebac because of Vuk’s relationship with Milica, the wife of Prince Lazar. Zmaj Ognjeni Vuk, in reality was Despot Vuk Branković (1471-1485), believed to be a descendant of a dragon. As Zmaj Ognjeni Vuk lived some 50 years after the death of Stefan Lazarević, it is evident that the folk tales frequently altered historical facts for their own agendas. These folk tales also presented Stefan Lazarević as a unique personality, a traveller who disguised himself as a beggar who monitored how people lived, punishing evil and rewarding righteousness. When the Hungarian King, Sigismund, renewed an old chivalric order called the “Order of the Dragon”, the Societas Draconistrarum, Stefan was the first to sign up. This might be one of the reasons for his mythical dragon status in the imaginations of the Serbian people. Stefan’s battles against the Turks are described as fearsome victories, while his failure to win the final battle to drive the Ottoman’s out of Serbia was widely attributed to the withdrawal of divine help. All his children and heirs became dragons in Serbian folklore, and copious tales about their mythical powers survive to this day, notably in Bosnia and Herzegovina and along the Adriatic coast. Although not historically factual, these legends thus turned many locations in Serbia into dwellings of new, benign breeds of dragons. These dragons were unlike the malign dragons featured in many legends across Europe, where Christian tradition commonly identified dragons with Satan. In Serbian folk tradition, dragons are mostly good creatures that have an obligation to help people. On the other hand, Ala or Aždaja, was the dragons’ worst enemy. In Serbian folklore it brought storms, wind, and other bad weather that could ruin crops. The dragon responsible for stopping Ala, or Aždaja, with his fiery beams was often imagined as a long-tailed bird that left traces of light emanating from its tail on the night sky, as it ascended to perform its mission. Ala’s opponent was also thought to be a large fish, in some parts of Serbia. It was usually depicted as an old carp, which was never able to be seen by man, who would over the years transform into a dragon. Thus, in some parts of Serbia, the carp became honoured as a sacred beast. The natural habitat of Serbian dragons was typically considered to be on mountaintops, such as Jastrebac near Kruševac, rivers, mountain streams, or the woods. Many of these places still bear the name “Zmajevac” Dragons were also known for their busy love lives. Sometimes the blame for bad weather was placed onto a dragon being detained in some fair lady’s chamber. People often demanded that these ladies end their relationships with the dragons, so they could get back to fighting against malevolent dragons and black birds. However, love affairs between dragons and ladies were allowed and even encouraged, because of the dragon children that would subsequently be born from the affairs. These children were called “zmajeviti” dragonborn, and possessed magical attributes. During storms, according to legends, they would fall asleep and their souls would fly up in the clouds to scare off daemons. During their trances, family or friends would gather around their sleeping bodies and wave swords over them, in the attempt to defend them from Aždaha. They would later wake up, tired and often wounded, completely unaware of the great battle that they had fought. bethesda just anncouced a dlc called dragonborn so someone should make a page for that and possibly a link between this page and that page 19:37, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Corrected spelling/grammar Writing mistake on the part about the 2nd dragonborn "the title" part of the sentence is repeated just a simple edit needed to be the next Dragonborn after Alessia, although he never actually took !the title the title! in his lifetime. ~~Mael~~